playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale: PS4 Edition
This article is about the PS4 port of the official Battle Royale game. For other uses, see PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (Series) or PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (PS2)..(both coming soon) PlayStation All-Stars: Remastered is a port of the original PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, created exclusively for the PlayStation 4. This version would be announced alongside the sequel at E3 2017, slated for a release on November 20, 2017, five full years after the launch of the original game. This version would include all previous DLC content available for the original, included on-disc, and would include additional costumes, Minions, and stages added in Update 1.13. However, there would be no additional characters to the roster. Gameplay As with the original, up to four players fight on screen using characters from various PlayStation franchises, including third-party guests. Every character in the game has their own combat style and super moves that can be unleashed when a meter reaches its full potential from landing attacks to build AP, which is used to score K.O.s. The fightning style plays similar to Nintendo's popular fighting series, Super Smash Bros.. Blocking and rolling, as well as usage of items are also included. Stages in the game are inspired by two different franchises for each stage. The stages will interact with the player by changing the landscape or posing a threat. The game features a traditional single-player arcade mode, in which players must defeat several randomly-selected opponents, followed by a character-specific rival battle and, ultimately, a battle against the game's main antagonist and final boss, Polygon Man. Multiplayer modes include time-based matches, where players compete to achieve the most kills within a time limit, stock based matches, where players attempt to be the last one standing, and kill-limit matches, where players compete to be the first to reach a certain number of kills. The game also features a single-player challenge mode, in which players attempt to complete specific objectives. In addition, PlayStation All-Stars: Remastered features a Gallery Mode where players are able to watch various videos including the game's credits, the original intro cinematic and all of the cutscenes from Arcade Mode. These features also appear in the original game, as of Update 1.13. Exclusive to the PS4 Edition is an upgraded Character Viewer where players are able to view detailed models of each playable character, including their alternate costumes, as well as Polygon Man and the characters who appear in stages. Characters The roster includes 24 playable characters, which includes the DLC from the original game. Stages (*) marks a new stage. New Content The content that was added in the original game's Update 1.13. Costumes Aside from the six who were given additional costumes in the original game, the rest of the characters gain a fourth costume. Minions Gallery Mode As stated before, the PS4 Edition features a Gallery Mode. It includes two sub-menus: Theater and Character Viewer. Theater This mode allows players to watch various videos from PlayStation All-Stars' '''development history and in-game movies, much like ''Super Smash Bros Brawl's Movies. *'Arcade:' This sub-gallery features all of the character intros, endings, and rival cutscenes as seen in the game's Arcade Mode. *'The Challengers:' This sub-gallery contains all of the official reveal trailers for the playable characters, as well as two new ones for Nathan Drake and Big Daddy, the only characters who never formally recieved a "new challenger" video. *'Opening Cinematic:' The introduction movie for the original game. *'Bonus Cinematic:' A reimagined intro cinematic that includes scenes for Kat & Dusty, Emmett Graves, Isaac Clarke, and Zeus during each character's brief skirmish with their rival. *'E3 Trailer:' The trailer for the game revealed at E3 2012. *'Credits:' The credits for the game. Character Viewer Similar to Injustice: Gods Among Us, this mode replaces Character Bios from the original game, and includes each playable character's biography, as well as brief descriptions of their alternate costumes, and allows players to fully view each character in detail. In addition, in the style of Super Smash Bros' trophies, non-playable characters are also viewable, although these only include Polygon Man and the background characters and stage hazards. Remastered.png Trivia TBA Category:First-Party Series Category:Sequel Ideas Category:PlayStation 4 Series